


First and Last

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bribery, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fade to Black Minor Pairing, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Minor Pete Gordo/Julia Montauk, Minor pairing for sex work purposes only, POV Third Person Limited, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Orgasm Torture, Reverse prison break, Sex Work, Unsafe Sex, Younger person initiates, bleeding during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Julia trades a week of her life and her first blowjob for the chance to hug her father one last time, they end up doing a lot more than just hugging.





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).

Julia arrived at HMP Wakefield fifteen minutes early, just to be safe. Mr. Gordo, the guard she’d bribed, scowled at Julia, but he didn’t say anything to her, even as he took her through the visiting area and down to the prison laundry service. She tottered behind him in high heels that were a size too big, regularly wiping her palms on the skirt she’d borrowed from her roommate. It wouldn’t do to drench her father in sweat when she hugged him for the first time in six years.

“I could lose my job over this,” Mr. Gordo muttered as he kicked a cart of linens out of his way. “What am I doing? I can’t do this! _ Fuck, _what am I doing?! I have a wife and kids! I can’t afford to be sacked!”

“Please, Mr. Gordo, I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Julia said desperately, feeling her hope slipping away by the moment. “I’ve been well-behaved at all my visits so far, haven’t I? You’re not doing anything illegal. You’re not letting any prisoners loose, are you? You’re just locking a willing civilian _ in _ for a few moments_. _Is it really any different than using your police handcuffs on a kinky girl in the privacy of your own bedroom?”

It had taken her all week to come up with that line, just in case he backed out—and it was a good thing she had. His crossness seemed to abate slightly at her words. He glanced up and down her body, as if just now remembering he fancied her. Julia stood a little taller and tried to channel her roommate, Erica, who was a student by day and a stripper by night. She bit her painted lower lip in a way she hoped was similar to Erica’s.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said, pretending to be more grudging than she knew he really was. “Still, if anything happens to you because of this—”

“It won’t,” Julia promised. “Nothing will happen, I swear. You’re just doing an extremely kind and generous favor to a girl who hasn’t hugged her father in six years. And I’m really, truly grateful.” She tried to flutter her eyelashes at him, but, not being particularly experienced in such maneuvers, it would be more accurate to say she blinked rapidly at him.

“I’ll have to search you first,” he said.

“Of course,” Julia said. “I wouldn’t feel safe in this prison if you didn’t.”

He ran his hands down her sides, and then he slid his hands under her blouse. He groped her breasts far more than was necessary, not just cupping them through her bra, but also sliding his fingers under the band and down between the cups. Julia shuddered but said nothing, simply staring resolutely at the crumbling ceiling. She felt clammy and afraid to breathe, but imagining her father’s warm, strong arms around her helped her hold still.

Apparently satisfied that Julia wasn’t hiding weapons or other contraband in her bra, Mr. Gordo now ran his hands down her sides. He shoved his fingers into her shoes, and Julia wiggled her toes and tried not to laugh as his probing fingers tickled her insteps. He caressed her ankles, her calves, her thighs, and then finally between her legs. Julia tried to remind herself why she was doing this and ignore the involuntary tingles running through her at having someone other than herself touch over her knickers. She couldn’t help the little gasp that came from Mr. Gordo’s fingers slipping under her knickers, but he didn’t linger there, thankfully. 

_ Fucking creeps, _she echoed her roommate’s favorite phrase.

“Everything seems to be in order,” Mr. Gordo said when he’d finished groping her.

“Great. So do I pay you now or later?” Julia asked.

“Now.”

Julia opened her little handbag and offered him a hundred quid casually, as if she weren’t handing over thirty hours of her life. He stuffed it into his pocket so unceremoniously, so shamefully, the money might have been her used knickers instead.

“It’s not enough,” he snapped.

“You said I could pay the rest in trade.” Julia stood up straight and tried to sound assertive. “You didn’t say what sort of trade, but I can do plenty. I’m good with animals, if you need a dog walker. I’m not very good with children, but I can try if you and the missus need a night away from them—”

“I’m more interested in knowing if you’re good with your mouth,” he said impatiently, glancing around the empty laundry room as if someone might jump out at any moment.

Julia shrugged. “I’m all right at making phone calls and talking to people, but it's not my favorite. What do you—”

"For the love of God, lady! You can drop the act already. No one else is around."

Julia glanced at him, confused, as he stepped behind her in one fluid movement and handcuffed her wrists together. She hadn't asked him how he was getting her to her father—was he going to march her through the halls like a prisoner? He circled back around, and Julia took an involuntary stumble backward when Mr. Gordo unzipped his trousers.

_ Oh. Of course. _Julia had only meant to take advantage of his crush on her, but she now realized she’d accidentally agreed to trade sex for his help. She could still change her mind, of course. But she didn’t think he’d give her back her money, and then she’d be out a week’s pay and still unable to talk to her father privately.

“Well?” Mr. Gordo demanded. “Are we doing this or not?”

Julia swallowed hard and nodded. _ It’ll be over fast, _ she promised herself as she stepped forward, eyes anywhere but that thing protruding from Mr. Gordo’s trousers.

He helped her get on her knees on the cold floor, and she shifted forward until the broken tiles didn't dig into her skin quite so much. She shuffled forward a little farther than necessary in hopes of stalling. Erica had told her all about how men these days watched far too many pornos and then got unpleasantly vigorous during blowjobs. Julia didn't want that. But she did want to see her father more than anything in the world. The thought of hugging and kissing her father again filled her with such overwhelming longing, it made letting a stranger handcuff and facefuck her in a prison laundry room seem like a reasonable idea.

_ We’ll laugh about it over a bottle of wine with Erica tonight,_ Julia thought._ Just close your eyes and think about how good it will feel to finally touch Dad again. _

In retrospect, she probably should have thought of something else.

It wasn’t over as quickly as Julia had hoped, but she survived it. Her mind drifted back to her morning near the end, when she was too depleted to make herself think of anything specific anymore. 

Erica was a decent roommate and kind enough to Julia, but she was far too interested in her famous serial killer father for Julia’s comfort. So Julia never mentioned going to visit Wakefield. And that morning, she had hinted instead that she was going to see a boy, which was technically true, and that she wanted to make a good impression, which was completely true. Erica had been so delighted to see Julia shedding her tomboy aesthetic that she’d immediately agreed to loan Julia an outfit and put makeup on her.

“Must be a very special boy, huh?” she’d commented while dabbing mascara onto Julia’s lashes. “Girl, stop blinking so much, or it’ll smudge.”

Julia hadn’t been able to control her blinking that morning, and she wasn’t able to again as Mr. Gordo finally pulled away from her mouth. She tried to wipe her watering eyes without completely ruining her mascara. She wished she’d thought to bring a little mirror with her, if not some borrowed cosmetics. Her little purse was stuffed with everything _ but _makeup: train pass, wallet, empty water bottle, Feminax tablets, tampons, tissues, and the little Nokia mobile she carried in case of emergencies.

Still, at least she had the tissues. She wiped her streaming nose and then dabbed carefully under her eyes and around her mouth. She scowled at her reflection in one of the plastic dryer doors, but it looked about as good as she could hope for.

“Get in.” Mr. Gordo pushed a linen cart over to her.

Julia wrinkled her nose at the cart. “Is it clean?”

“Yes,” he said. “Get in if you want to see your father.”

Well, there was no backing out now. Desperately hoping he was telling the truth, Julia climbed in.

“Lie down,” Mr. Gordo said.

Julia did, and Mr. Gordo tossed another sheet over her. He pushed the squeaky cart down corridor after corridor, until Julia was thoroughly lost. She might have fallen asleep from the noise and the motion, but she was still reeling from her first encounter with another person and buzzing with excitement over seeing her father up close after so long.

“Most of these guys are out at visiting hours,” Mr. Gordo muttered, and it took Julia a moment to realize he was talking to her. “Where _ you _should be. But that’ll buy you a little privacy for your heart-to-heart, at least.”

Julia didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say, and she feared he might get angry if she spoke. And it didn’t sound like he expected an answer, anyway.

At long last, the cart stopped, and Mr. Gordo banged on something metal.

“Montauk! I’ve got a question for you. Did you kill all those people?”

“You know I did, Pete.”

Julia barely managed to stifle her gasp at hearing her father’s voice.

“But do you admit it?” Mr. Gordo persisted.

“Yes. I killed them. I’ve never said otherwise.”

“Why’d you kill them?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“Would you kill again?”

“If I had to, sure. But my little girl is safe for the moment, thankfully, so I get to enjoy my retirement.”

“So you’d never off your kid like you offed her mum?”

“Christ, no, of _ course _I would never hurt Julia. Besides, I never ‘offed’ her mother. What are you playing at, Gordo?”

Gordo pulled the sheet away, and Julia sat up in the cart. She saw her father’s face lift from its cranky expression to one of total delight.

“Julia!” He pressed himself to the cell door.

“Get back!” Mr. Gordo barked. “Hands on your head, face the opposite wall!”

Her father reluctantly did so, and Mr. Gordo unlocked the cell door. Julia apparently was not walking in fast enough, because he shoved her in and slammed the metal door behind her.

“You’ve got thirty minutes,” Gordo said. “I’m not supposed to be doing this at all, so you get caught, you take the blame. You say you broke in or something, got it? And if you get killed… well, you’d better not get yourself killed, all right?”

Julia nodded. Her hands were sweating again. And not just her hands, she realized—her socks were drenched, and she sensed damp patches on the underarms and back of her borrowed blouse. But her father didn’t seem to care. He picked her up and swung her around just as easily as he had when she was little. He was hugging her so hard she thought a rib might be cracking, but she found she honestly didn’t care.

“Dad!” she said happily into his chest.

“Oh, I’ve missed you, my little Julia.” He kissed all over her head, and then he released her onto her feet so he could kiss all over her face. “Although you’re not little anymore, are you? You look taller up close.”

He still stood nearly a foot above her, but it was true—she was tall now, by most people’s standards.

“I’m wearing high heels,” she said awkwardly, gesturing to her borrowed shoes.

He grinned and kissed her forehead again. “How did you get here?” he asked in amazement.

“I bribed the guard,” she said.

“How?” he asked, still in awe. “Where did you get that kind of money?”

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” Julia said. _ When I’ve had more time to make something up. _“We’ve only got thirty minutes right now, and I’m here because I need to ask you some questions about… about Mum.”

He turned serious. He sat down on his bed, more like a cot really, and patted the spot next to him. She sat down next to him, and warmth rushed through her at being so close to her father again.

“What’s going on?” he asked her. “What do you need to know?”

Julia froze at the question. She’d spent so much time figuring out how to get to her father that she forgot to figure out exactly what she wanted to ask him. She slipped her cold, sweaty hand into his to buy time, and he immediately enveloped both of her hands in his massive fists and warmed them.

“Why didn’t you tell the truth?”

He looked puzzled. “About what?”

“About everything! Mum, and the murders, and Detective Rayner, and that… that _ thing _that chased me, and…” 

He gazed down at her face and said nothing. Julia wondered if he was listening, so she stopped talking and looked away.

“What else?” he prompted her after a few seconds of silence.

“The shed. The hearts. That blue light. Just… everything!” Julia glanced back up at him. “Dad, what were you _ doing _back then?” 

“I was murdering people,” he said calmly. “I’m a serial killer, Julia.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “Who were you killing? Why did you kill them? Was someone making you kill people? Did someone threaten me to make you kill people? Or were people threatening me, so you killed them? Were the people you killed monsters? What happened to Mum? Did they kill her too?”

“It’s all so complicated,” he sighed. “But it’s not important anymore. It’s all over. I killed it. You’re safe now, Julia.”

“But what if it comes back?” Julia persisted. “Why am I suddenly having those dreams again?!”

“Shh.” He stroked her back. “It’s dead. You’re safe.”

“No, I don’t believe you!” Julia yanked her hands out of his and glared up at him. “Tell me, Dad! I need to know!”

“No,” he said simply. “You don’t.”

“Dad, please,” Julia lowered her voice. “I don’t know why you didn’t tell the police or the newspapers, but you have to tell me. I’m your daughter, for God’s sake!”

He considered her words for a moment in that cop way of his. “Are you angry I didn’t tell them?”

“Of course I’m angry!” Julia burst into tears. “You could have told them the truth! And maybe they would have given you a lighter sentence! And then—” She swallowed a sob, not wanting to attract the attention of the guards.

“And then I could have been the one to raise you?” he asked gently.

She cried too hard to talk, not even caring that she was undoubtedly washing away all her mascara for real now. Her father lifted her easily onto his lap and wiped her eyes with his calloused fingers.

“Shhh.” He kissed her wet cheek. “It wouldn’t have helped. It would have just put you in more danger. If I thought it would have given us more time together, I would have told them. But it wouldn’t have worked.”

She knew deep down that she believed him. He simply cradled her like she was a child again, rocking her back and forth and shushing her lovingly. Most of her melted at his loving touch, but she wanted to be angry, dammit! She’d sacrificed a week’s wages and a positive first sexual experience for this, and her father was refusing to tell her anything. She wasn’t actually a child anymore, no matter what her father thought.

Eventually, when Julia had cried herself calm again, she took another tissue from her purse and handed it to her father. He wiped her eyes first, and she wanted to cringe at him cleaning all the mascara smudges off her. She silently swore never to wear makeup ever again.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as she blew her nose into the tissue he held.

Julia laughed shakily. “I’m okay, maybe. When I haven’t just had a crying jag.”

“No, even after a crying jag,” he said. “You and your mother are the two prettiest ladies I’ve ever set eyes on. You take after her, you know. Although you’re tall like me.”

“I’ve got your nose, too.” She poked one long finger into the sharp tip of his angular nose.

His face split with a massive grin. “That you do. Hell of a lot prettier than I am, though.”

Julia saw now what her mother must have seen in him—going so long without seeing him gave her fresh eyes, so that she could see him as her father, but also as a regular man. And Julia knew she was biased, but at that moment, he was the most handsome man she’d ever seen.

Julia had his collar in her fists and his mouth against hers before she realized what she was doing. In fact, she didn’t realize it at all until he stiffened underneath her, his hands on her arms like he wanted to push her away but wouldn’t. She froze too, but it took her a bit longer to pull away from him. Once she did, she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“We haven’t done that since you were little,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t… That wasn’t appropriate.”

“That’s how they do it in some families,” her father reassured her. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

But she could feel him hardening under her thigh, and she really, really wanted to do something wrong.

“You used to tell your mother you were going to marry me when she died,” he said, a hint of both sadness and laughter in his voice.

“I did?” Julia covered her mouth, mortified. “I have no memory of that.”

“You were tiny,” he chuckled. “It was completely charming. ‘Mummy, did you know _ I’m _going to be Daddy’s husband when you get old and die?’”

“‘Husband’?” Julia groaned and hid her face in his chest. “How totally embarrassing.”

“No, it was adorable.” Her father’s smile was audible. “You’ve always been the center of my universe, Julia. Since the moment I knew you existed, you’ve been at the front of my thoughts every moment of every day.”

_ Including when you’re masturbating? _The thought came unbidden and completely unexpectedly. Julia just groaned again and tried to shove it from her mind.

“Speaking of husbands, have you gotten a boyfriend since last time?” her father asked politely.

“No.” She still couldn’t look at him.

“Never?”

“No.”

“How come?”

“They get so strange about things,” she said vaguely, finally looking up. “You know, I’m not sure I even want a boyfriend. Boys seem like more trouble than they’re worth.”

He grinned, and her eyes were drawn to his dimples and his soft lips. “Well, as your father, I’d prefer if you didn’t, of course. But a girl your age should have her pick of boys.”

Julia didn’t want boys at all. She didn’t even want girls. Now that she was sitting on her father’s lap again, the pieces were all clicking into place like the jigsaw puzzles she and her father had always spent days on.

“Honestly, Dad?” She turned and straddled his lap so she could look into his eyes properly. “None of the boys are remotely as handsome or as interesting as you, and they know it. I don’t like even being close to them, let alone letting them touch me.” She slid forward in his lap, until her groin was pressed firmly over the zipper of his prison jumpsuit. “I don’t like anyone but you touching me.”

She saw his Adam’s apple bob twice as he swallowed hard. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words to let her down gently. Julia stubbornly put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, making sure to rub gently against the growing bulge underneath her.

“Don’t be an idiot, Dad,” she said. “Are you really going to pretend like you don’t want this? You just said I look like Mum. And we both know you’re not getting out of here alive. This will probably be the last time you’re ever in the same room as a woman. You’ve got 25 minutes to enjoy me, so don’t waste time arguing with me, all right? You’re a serial killer, for God’s sake. And I’m the adult who’s had to live with what you’ve done every day of my life. You don’t get to preach to me about morality. Let’s just do this and enjoy it instead of overthinking it.”

He took a shaky breath, and then he kissed her. This time, their hands were busy: they were pulling each other’s clothes off and exploring each other’s bodies. Touching her father was like revisiting her old primary school, so familiar and yet so utterly different she felt like a stranger to it. And her father was stroking her timidly through her underpants with two fingers while his other hand clumsily undid the buttons on her blouse. Julia helped him with the buttons and then guided his hand where she wanted it, heating the skin on her breasts that still felt cold and soiled from her earlier encounter.

“That feels great, Dad,” she encouraged him.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Positive,” she said. “I want my first time to be with you, Dad.”

The bulge leapt up against her thighs at that. Julia laughed.

“I get the impression you want my first time to be with you, too,” she said.

“I promise I’ll do it properly,” he said. “Too many boys don’t know how to take care of a lady. I’ll make sure it’s good for you, and I’ll spoil you so any future lover has to work hard to please you.”

It made Julia sad to think of herself having future lovers, even getting married, especially when her father wouldn’t be there to meet them. She distracted herself from those thoughts by kissing him again as she unhooked her bra.

“You’re so damn wet,” her father marveled, so quietly it might have been to himself. 

Julia suspected some of that wetness was sweat, but she didn’t have the heart to break his illusion. She just slid the crotch of her underpants to one side, so his fingers were finally touching her bare flesh. Even though the movement was hers, she still inhaled softly at his touch and ground herself against his fingers.

“Dad,” she breathed. “Dad, that feels so fucking good, seriously.”

“Julia!” he chided. “Language!”

“Sorry, Daddy,” she gave him her most contrite, innocent look.

He laughed and kissed her again. “You’ve always been such a good girl. Where did you learn such bad language?”

“It’s that rap music,” Julia said solemnly. “I’ve been listening to it nonstop for the past six years, and now I swear and smuggle drugs.”

He laughed harder at that, and Julia took advantage of his distraction to unzip his jumpsuit. His laughter faded, and he searched her face for something—approval?—as she exposed his chest and stomach and then, a bit lower, his erection.

Julia was rendered speechless by the sight. Oh, god, her father’s dick was so big! It was only the second one she’d ever seen, but it was by far the largest, and the most handsome, too. She grabbed it greedily. Her long fingers barely touched around his girth, and her fist didn’t cover half the length.

“Holy shit!” Julia said under her breath.

“Language,” her father said, and then they both laughed together.

“I want it inside me,” Julia said eagerly. “Will it fit, though?”

“It will with a little warm-up,” he assured her. “Lie down and take your knickers off so I can taste you.”

“Oh, Dad, no, you really don’t want to,” Julia said breathlessly, even as some deep part of her throbbed hungrily at the idea. “I’m all drenched with nervous sweat and I’ve never even douched down there—”

Her words ended in a stifled squeal as her father toppled her onto his cot, yanked her underpants off one ankle, and pushed her legs wide open. He dove face-first between her thighs, and Julia nearly screamed in surprise as his wet mouth touched her sex. Having someone other than herself touch her there was strange, perhaps even a little ticklish. 

“Dad—” 

She was going to tell him to stop, that she needed to shower, that they could just do something else, but she couldn’t make herself say it. His soft little moans, muffled by her cunt, were so tender and happy she couldn’t bear to make him stop. Instead, she dug her hands into his thick hair, grabbed on tight, and rolled her hips up rhythmically to meet his mouth. His whole body shuddered in pleasure.

Being eaten out was not at all what Julia had expected. She was so self-conscious and anxious about what she must taste and smell like, and she hadn’t shaved or even trimmed, and how was anyone supposed to enjoy this? Besides that, her father’s neat facial hair tickled her terribly, and his tongue on her oversensitive clit even moreso. The little wet flickers were driving her wild, and not entirely in a good way. When he looked up at her a moment later, a questioning look in his eyes, she knew she wasn’t faking her enjoyment properly.

“It tickles, Dad,” she admitted.

Her father’s brow furrowed. A moment later, his technique changed from the ticklish fluttering to slower, longer, deeper licks.

“Hm?” he asked, then licked her even harder and deeper. “Or hm?”

“The second one,” Julia gasped. “Definitely the second one.”

He licked her like there was no tomorrow, which, technically, there wasn’t. Not for them. This was so much better that Julia couldn’t even think of anything but how good it felt, let alone feel self-conscious about anything. Her hips were still rocking up against his mouth, especially now that he was fingering her expertly.

“Okay, Dad, you can stop now.” she whispered. “Stop, Dad, or I’m going to come. Dad!”

Her father only licked her harder the more she protested. Julia squirmed, but he shifted his weight onto her outstretched leg and pinned her down so she had no choice but to submit to his relentless tongue.

“No, no, wait! Stop, you’re going to make me come!” she panted. “I don’t want to come yet, Dad, I want—”

But before she could tell him she wanted to come with him inside her, his tongue forced her over the edge, and she was swept away in the rush of her most amazing orgasm ever. The pleasure was so intense she couldn’t help crying out just a little, a brief, low, “Ah, ah!” as he kept licking her, just as vigorously, right through her climax. 

He didn’t stop even when she finished, when she was so sensitive it really did tickle.

“All right, quit!” she giggled. “It tickles like mad!”

She kicked him lightly on the shoulder, and he turned his mouth to kiss the inside of her ankle and calf. That tickled just as much, and Julia laughed harder.

“Stop it!” she whispered. “We’ll get in trouble!”

He stopped at last, and Julia tugged him up by the hair so she could kiss his shining lips again. It was still so strange to kiss her father on the mouth, and it was even stranger now, tasting herself on his lips.

“I wanted you inside me when I came,” she complained when they broke apart for air.

“We still have time,” he replied. “But if this is the only time we ever get, I want to die knowing I made you come with my mouth.”

“Well, you definitely did that,” she said, smoothing her hair down. “Am I ready now?”

“One way to find out.” He sat up and pulled her back onto his lap. “Give it a try.”

She clambered back onto his lap, kicking her underwear off her ankle as she did. He helped her balance as she tried to guide him inside her, but she was certain she was doing it wrong. It kept hitting at the wrong angle, and soon she was sore and frustrated.

“There’s no rush,” he said, although they both knew there was at least _ some _rush. “Take a few moments to prepare. Why don’t you touch yourself for me?”

Julia remembered how Mr. Gordo had asked for the same thing, and she realized that must be something men liked to watch. Maybe everyone liked to watch other people masturbate.

“I will if you will,” she said coyly.

Her father took his erection in hand without further prompting. He stroked that long, beautiful shaft lazily, with the comfortable grip that must come from a lifetime of practice, especially since landing in prison. She especially liked watching his foreskin slide over and away from the red, shiny head of his prick. Oral sex wouldn’t be so bad with her father, she decided.

She was so entranced by watching him that she forgot to uphold her end of the bargain, at least until he good-naturedly brought her hand to her breast. Instead of fondling herself, Julia brushed her hair behind her ear, trailing her fingers down her neck and pausing to massage her breast for him. She tweaked and twisted her nipple gently, making her father gulp down a breath a little too fast. She grinned at his reaction and dropped her hand to his lap, making sure to brush his hairy stomach with the back of her hand as she did.

She felt too embarrassed about masturbating in front of her father to do so for long. Even though he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, she only did it for a few minutes, until trying to guide him inside her again. But after another three painful failures, she tossed herself onto the cot and pouted.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“I want you on top,” she said.

“Why?”

_ Because it hurts, and I don’t know what I’m doing. _

“I can’t get the right angle,” she said instead. “It’s my first time. Will you please get on top and teach me, Dad?”

His whole body shuddered in pleasure at her words. “Of course, Julia.”

And with that, he fell onto her with a flurry of kisses all over her. Her legs had to stretch wide to accommodate his broad frame, and he had no trouble finding her slick entrance with the head of his warm cock. 

“Stop me if it hurts,” he told her.

She nodded, having zero intention of doing anything of the sort. He thrust forward, and Julia’s breath rattled and her body spasmed from the pain. She thought she might wet herself from the intrusion. She thought something might have torn, but then, wasn’t something supposed to? Her eyes watered from the pain, but she simply gritted her teeth and held tight to her father. He went slow, and by the time he was fully sheathed inside her, it no longer hurt quite so badly. But then he pulled part-way back out, and it was all she could do to keep from sucking air through her teeth in pain.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, in that way he’d always asked if she’d done the dishes when he knew she hadn’t.

Julia gave him a tense, guilty smile. “Just a little. It's really big and I'm not… It's just so big.”

“Relax.” He stopped exactly like he was, halfway out of her, and stroked her hair. “Let me help you.”

He kissed her on the mouth again, and this time he kissed her completely like a lover: he caressed her tongue with his, grazed her ear with his teeth, suckled her nipples to their full height, and even left deep love marks under her breasts. Julia found herself clenching greedily around him, gradually forgetting about the pain and her fear of pissing all over him in favor of more erotic thoughts, like how handsome her father was, and how good his sweat smelled, and how he must have done all these romantic things to her mother the night Julia was conceived.

That last thought made especially thrilled her. She wrapped her legs around her father and tried to pull him deeper inside her again. 

“I want you deeper inside me,” she said. “And I want you to go a little faster, please.”

“Julia,” he breathed, and the way he said it made her think it might be all he could say. 

He cautiously slid fully inside her again. God, he was so huge! But this time, something deep inside Julia lifted to make room for him. Her body was finally welcoming him home now, and his size as still overwhelming but now it felt so, so good.

“Go on, Dad,” she coaxed him. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. I want you to fuck me the way you used to fuck Mum.”

She’d been worried that might be a turn-off for her father, but luckily, he twitched inside her at the words. Julia’s face grew hot, but it turned her on, too.

“How did you fuck Mum the night I was conceived?” she asked.

“Christ, Julia, I don’t remember,” he said, but he was grinning fondly, lost in his memories. “We were so young and in love, and we fucked like rabbits. It’s a miracle of modern science you don’t have a dozen siblings. I have no idea which night led to your conception.”

Julia was determined not to let that faze her. “Well, then show me how you and Mum used to fuck on the best nights.”

He lifted one of her legs up and kissed her ankle before resting it on his shoulder, leaving her other leg wrapped around his waist. She felt spread open and crushed under his weight, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. He wove his fingers into her hair and grabbed a handful close to the scalp, and Julia couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped her throat.

“I love watching you take my cock,” he growled into her ear, and it nearly made Julia come again right then.

“Make me take it all,” Julia begged.

“Oh, I will,” he said. “Rub your clit for me.”

She was less self-conscious now, especially since her hand was hidden between their bodies. Both of them were breathing as if they were running, and her father was working up a good sweat from thrusting hard and deep into her.

“Are you going to come inside me?” Julia asked. “Like you did with Mum?”

“Are you on the pill?” he asked.

“Yes,” she lied.

“You’re still a terrible liar,” he shook his head, but thankfully he wasn’t angry.

“Oh, Dad, please!” She didn’t know why she was so desperate for her father to come inside her, except that it just felt right, somehow. “I’ll be terribly upset if you don’t. I want my first time to be perfect, and that means having you finish inside me. Besides, won’t it feel the most pleasant for you if you finish while you’re deep inside me?”

“Fuck, Julia, I won’t be able to help coming in you if you keep that up.”

“Language,” she teased him.

He barely seemed to hear her. He caressed her face, exploring every single inch of her face with his eyes and fingers. “You must be the most beautiful woman alive, Julia.”

Encouraged, Julia dug her heels into her father’s back and squeezed around him. “Come inside me,” she urged him. “You know you ought to. It’s only fair. After all, I spent all my pocket money for us to be able to do this, _ and _it’s my first time, and it would be the hottest thing imaginable for you to finish inside me.”

“Christ.” He kissed her deeply as he picked up his pace again. “Rub yourself again for me, please.”

Julia did, and soon she was flushed all over and coating him with arousal with every thrust.

“Faster?” he asked.

“Yes! Definitely faster, Dad, please.”

Soon, he was thrusting in and out of her so hard and fast she could barely take it. She rubbed her clit harder and faster to keep up with him. A moment later, she was coming hard again, clenching desperately around her father’s cock and whispering his name over and over again: “Oh, Dad, Dad, Dad…”

“That’s it, Julia.” Her father stopped suddenly, deep inside her and breathing heavily. “Oh, I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t… fuck.”

He groaned in relief, and Julia realized he must be orgasming too. She couldn’t feel his seed inside her, but the thought of it made her twitch happily. To her surprise, however, it didn’t want to stay inside her. She’d imagined it would be thick and slow, but instead she felt it trickling out around his thick cock, and then, when it finally shrank and slipped out of her, everything gushed out onto the cot.

“Sorry,” she said.

“For what?”

“I’ve made a mess on your bed,” Julia apologized.

“That is the last thing on my mind,” he assured her. “Oh, Julia.” He fell next to her on the narrow cot and pulled her close. “I just want to hold you for the next—” He lifted her wrist so he could read her watch. “—four minutes.”

Four minutes. Julia felt a cold sickness in her belly. They only had four minutes to cuddle together, minus the time it would take to frantically throw their clothes back on before Mr. Gordo returned. Julia felt twelve again, and she just wanted to cuddle against her father’s warm, safe chest forever. She began to cry quietly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately. “Are you hurt? I was too rough at the end, I know I was. Let me take a look.”

“No, Dad.” She pushed his worried hand from between her legs. “I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding,” he fretted. “I shouldn’t have—”

“Stop, Dad, it’s not that.” Julia snatched another tissue out of her purse and tried to mop up the blood and other fluids leaking from her. “I’m not hurt. I’m depressed that we don’t get more time together. I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave either,” he admitted, but he looked relieved that he hadn’t hurt her. “I love you so much, Julia.”

“I love you too.” Her voice thickened with the words, and she threw the tissue aside to hug him. She was certain, somehow, that she would never be able to hug her father again. 

“We’ll see each other again soon,” he promised. “Next visiting day?”

Julia nodded, and the tears streamed silently down her face. He hugged her tightly, and they pretended not to hear each other’s occasional sniffles.

“Gordo’s coming,” her father whispered after not nearly long enough. “You need to get up and straighten your clothes.”

Julia wept as she dressed. Her eyes were too blurry to watch her father do the same. By the time she could see again, he was fully zipped back in his jumpsuit again. He’d tossed his sheet over the bloody mess she’d left on his bed, and she felt a pang of guilt at the idea of him having to sleep on it. He kissed her forehead and then gave her a sad smile as he handed her handbag to her.

“See you next week?” he asked.

Mr. Gordo’s keys jangled as he opened the door, and for a moment, Julia had a childish urge to dart behind her father like she had on the first day of school. But his expression as he gazed at her was so proud and sad and loving that she couldn’t let him down. She stood up straighter and wiped her face one last time.

“See you next week,” she finally managed.

There was one last hug and one final, “I love you.” And then Julia was smuggled back into the laundry cart and, in a daze that meant she later couldn’t remember the trip, back out of the prison.


End file.
